Family Bonds
by SepticStacheEdits
Summary: Things have never been normal for Peter Maximoff and his sister Zoe Cooper. They live a life based on pranking each other, kleptomania and occasionally stopping crime but things have started to go from not so normal to insanity and painful. Co-written by Cass (Quicker Than Silver) and based on head cannons from a role-play forum called The Convergence.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up." Peter grumbled, flicking a piece of popcorn, left over from the night before, at Zoe's sleeping head, "I'm bored Zo, wake up." The speedster whined. Not to mention she was asleep on his leg and the last time he'd jerked her awake with a sudden movement he'd nearly lost an eye. She clearly wasn't a morning person.

"Shut up you grey haired grandpa." Zoe grumbled, face pressed into his shins and her body covered by a warm grey blanket.

"I'm not a grandpa!" Peter protested, "At least, I hope not. Because that would make for a very awkward and confusing tale for the dinner table, not to mention that it would make no sense and my dad would have my head for making him a great grandad before he's fifty."

"You get up as early as a grandpa." Zoe mumbled, lifting her lazy head up and tiredly attempting to blow stray strands of hair out of her face as she spoke, leading to a very disjointed sentence.

"Well how was I supposed to sleep through your snoring?" Peter countered.

"I do not snore!"

"You so do! You were totally snoring!"

"Was not!" Zoe snapped playfully, sitting bolt upright as she grabbed a pillow and hurled it at his head.

"Were so!" The mutant retorted with a grin as he caught the pillow and tossed it back.

"Nope!" The demigod shook her head, "Don't snore at all."

"You so do, you're just in denial. I have proof, the fact that I'm awake this early for one!"

"Shut up Snoresimoff, you probably snored yourself awake."

"Shush yourself, Znorey." He retorted with a smirk, ducking just in time as the pillow was hurled at his face, "You're evil. You know that right?"

"Whatever," Zoe rolled her eyes as she stood up, "I want pancakes, we got any pancakes?"

"You could make some?" Peter suggested, a smug look crossing his face.

"I burn toast. I can't make pancakes." she replied, rolling her eyes dramatically, "Plus, you're not exactly better off, you set fire to spaghetti!"

"Can I just remind you that that was totally and completely one hundred million per cent your fault Zo." Peter said, immediately jumping to his own defence.

Zoe snorted as she sauntered out of the living room, lazily pulling a dressing gown on as she headed towards the kitchen to see what food they had in. Annoyingly enough, Peter beat her to it. "What have we got then? Cake?" she asked him, knowing her mate would have scoured the shelves and cupboards already for something edible.

"Your left over take-away, which you wouldn't let me eat, and toast. Well, bread that can become toast. Raw toast that becomes grilled bread."

"It's too early in the morning for you to start talking weird already Pete!" Zoe protested, whacking him in the back of the head as she walked past towards the fridge.

"Oi!" The mutant protested and spun around in his chair. He had to hold back a snigger as he was greeted with the sight of his best friend, well he said best friend but really she was more of a sister, with her head resting on the fridge. Her hands were hanging by her sides as she glowered at the contents of the fridge, she was not a morning person. Not in the slightest.

"Bleh." She grumbled as she dragged her feet across the linoleum towards the radio perched on the countertop. The familiar trill of the station's theme music crackled through the static. "Why do you always leave it on this station?" She grumbled, "This is all old people music, grandpa."

"I grew up in the 70s, this is modern music." Peter protested with a small pout, "Besides, how is your rock music any better? It's just gone downhill from my time."

"Take that back." Zoe said, appearing in his face brandishing a spoon which Peter easily plucked out of her hands.

"You can't kill me with a spoon, loser." He rolled his eyes before he zipped around her in a blur of rapid movement and put the spoon away. "And don't you dare change the station!"

"Just watch me." She grinned as her fingers turned the dial, changing the radio station. When she found the right station she grinned and turned up the music. Soon she was prancing around the kitchen, singing along to Welcome to the black parade by My Chemical Romance as she searched for food.

Peter stood up, running a hand through his hair, his eyebrows frowning in annoyance at the music, "Fuck it, I'm going to go do what I do best."

"Be a wuss?"

"Thief you idiot!" He looked outraged, slapping her lightly on the back of the head, "I'm going to go find us some food." He rolled his eyes and with that all that was left was an empty space where he had stood moments before.

Zoe pouted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah don't invite me then you fucking asshole!" She muttered under her breath before smirking, thinking of her own plan. She could go on a solo thieving mission, mostly just to spite her brother. She scoured the draws and grabbed a pen and a piece of scrap paper before writing a note and sticking it to the fridge.

 _'Gone England to get some shit. You want anything, text me!'_

Zoe pulled on her hoodie and put her converse on before grinning and shadow travelling to England. Peter shouldn't have all the fun. Now time to steal from a supermarket, or five.

Peter returned to the house after about 20 minutes in a blur of silver, going straight to the kitchen with his haul. Of course he did pinch a few other things that weren't food but they were necessary things like earphones and DVDs. He went to open the fridge but frowned at the note on it. "England!" He went wide-eyed and shook his head. Zoe would probably get an earful when she got back.

Peter put all of the food away in the kitchen before going into the living room, flopping onto the sofa and very quickly flicking through the channels to see what was on, nothing really interesting popping up for the moment. Eventually he found a program that was mildly interesting but before he could become too invested in the show, a loud crash from the kitchen made him jump. He zipped into to kitchen and scowled, Zoe was there with about three shopping carts full of Doritos, Pepsi, Candy, normal everyday food, toiletries and supplies and of course games and games consoles. "What the fuck Zoe? Did you raid all of England?" The mutant frowned at his sister.

"Not all of England." Zoe rolled her eyes. "And what's the problem anyway, I got food!" She retorted with a smirk.

"You are unbelievable."

"We -" She was cut off by Peter before she could say anything more.

"But-" He continued. "You got a tonne of shit we definitely needed." He grinned but whacked her on the back of her head anyway. "Next time, I'm coming with you." he stated.

"Fine, next time I decide to steal from some random supermarket in another country, I'll bring you with me!" Zoe laughed and started unloading the food. "Apparently the store I raided was called Tesco. What the fuck's a Tesco?" She shook her head a little, putting away 4 tubs of ice cream into the freezer.

Peter smirked a little at her before frowning. "What the hell dude, it shouldn't take you like 100 years to put shopping away" he muttered.

"We aren't all as fast as you idiot!" Zoe retorted before smirking, purposely putting things away very slowly.

"You are sooo annoying." He sighed as she deliberately went slower. He gave up waiting and zipped around, putting almost everything away that she had gotten except for a few bags of Cool Ranch Doritos and a large bottle of Pepsi. He grinned as he took them into the living room. "If you want anything, bring it in!" He shouted to her with a smirk.

"Asshole!" Zoe rolled her eyes and grabbed some things for herself, walking into the lounge and dumping her stuff on the floor. She flopped on the sofa, resting her legs on top of Peters.

"Ew, your feet fucking reek!" Peter exclaimed, quickly avoiding a cushion that was lobbed at him.

"They do not!"

"Yes they do!"

"Whatever Grandpa!" Zoe rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote, pushing Peters hand away with her foot. "Lets see what movies are on."

"If you put some shit Disney film on I'm pushing you off the sofa!" Peter frowned at her and rolled his eyes as she put The Avengers: Age of Ultron on. "That's technically Disney and really?" He exclaimed, looking at her with an exasperated expression.

"Yeah really. Deal with it." Zoe smirked and played the film, keeping the remote behind her back so Peter couldn't change the channel.

Peter rolled his eyes but leaned back, watching the film with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"He gets tired out way quicker than me." Peter pouted, arms folded across his chest as his eyes tracked the movement of the other Quicksilver on the screen. "And what's with the accent? And is Sokoviwhatsit even a real country? Sounds made up to me. Ergo I'm better and he's shit." He declared to his sister, "Argue and I'm hiding the remote." he threatened, holding it in his hand and jabbing it towards her face.

Zoe snorted, nearly spitting out her popcorn, "No way. There's no way whatsoever that you are better than him. He's actually good looking anyway!"

"And I'm not? Take a look in a mirror Zo, no one's worse looking than you." Peter teased, casting her a condescending look.

"Get your eyes checked Speedy." She rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous because he's way hotter than you and has decent looking hair."

"My hair is fine and he is not hotter than me!"

"Oh I think he is."

"Shut up dude."

"Never. Pietro is hotter than Peter, Pietro is hotter than Peter, Pietro is hotter than Peter." She teased, voice rising and falling in a mocking singsong.

"You're gonna burst my ear drums with your horrendous singing!" He snickered.

"You sure you aren't listening to your own voice?" Zoe chuckled and watched the screen. "Im like Hawkeye. Though I'm way cooler when using a bow." She stated with a grin.

Peter just laughed. "Did you just say you're like Hawkeye?" He continued to laugh.

Zoe scowled at him. "What's so funny?"

"Dude Hawkeye is the worst avenger ever! He's like the most useless in that team! Ergo you've just admitted you are the worst and the most useless." He laughed before receiving a playful kick to the face from Zoe.

"Whatever!" Zoe pouted and looked at the telly, scowling at the Pietro death scene. "What the fuck? That's a load of fucking bullshit!" She frowned, chucking popcorn at the screen. "Quicksilver is supposed to be faster than bullets! I should know, he's my brother! Disney are fucking dickheads!" She snapped.

Peter rolled his eyes at Zoe's reaction but he frowned at the screen as well. "That is bullshit. Seriously. I saved my dad, that claw guy and Charles by single handedly moving all the bullets and making those guards beat themselves up. And I did that in less than a second!" He stated with a sort of proud expression. "So fuck that Marvel slash Disney shit coz they've fucked up Quicksilver. Even though it's not me it still kinda is. Though, I guess this means that I'm the hotter one now, since he's dead and all."

Zoe rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nah, he's still hotter. Plus he could come back alive. GH325!" She stated.

"What the hell is GH325?"

"Oh my gods! Watch Agents of Shield and then you'll find out."

"Whatever."

Zoe rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote, going to see what else was on now that the film had finished.

"Oh no you don't!" Peter frowned and grabbed the remote, frowning at her. "My turn to choose." He tried to pull the remote out of her hand.

"Let go! I'm controlling the TV today!" She retorted and also pulled on the remote. The remote flew out of the teens' hands and smashed against the wall.

"And welcome to CNN news!" A voice cut through Zoe and Peters arguing.

"Well done you moron, you changed the channel and now the remote's broke!" Zoe scowled, not really paying attention to the TV. She was pissed off at Peter.

"That was totally, infinity percent your fault Zo!" Peter scowled at her. He grabbed a cushion, about to whack her around the face with it before turning his attention to the screen. "Zoe look!" He stated and both teens began to watch the screen.

"As you can see behind me, the police have cornered off the building and blocked every exit. They've attempted to contact the gunmen within the bank but thus far their attempts have been," The reporter paused, "Unsuccessful." she continued. "We have been stood here for the best part of four hours whilst the two gunmen hold, what is thought to be, twenty-five hostages within the building. Police are working as hard as they can to free these hostages as I speak."

Zoe quickly stood up and looked at Peter. "Peter! You watching this?"

"Well duh. I'm right here and I have eyes." Peter replied, confirming to her in his own weird way that he had been watching the news report. "That reporters got a tache. I think she should be on radio." He stated.

"Dude, there's a bank robbery going on and you're thinking about reporters with hairy upper lips?" She asked him incredulously, "Forget the moustaches! Lets go be superheroes man!"

"You what?" Peter asked, eyebrows furrowing in intrigue.

"Yeah! You know, like the Avengers! Or the X-Men! Come on Pete! It'll be fun!" She urged, grinning like a mad woman whose head may pop off at any moment.

"Sure." Peter replied with a shrug, "Sounds fun." He grinned.

Zoe jumped up into the air, excitement practically radiating off her, "We are going to be fucking superheroes!" She squealed before disappearing off to her room via that shadows she knew so well, "Oh, and Peter?" she yelled from the room down the hall.

"What?"

"Tell me this is not the best day ever!" she hollered down to him, he didn't have to be able to see her to know she was grinning.

Within minutes she had reappeared in the lounge, stepping out of the shadows that formed. Her sword was strapped to her waist her hair pulled tightly back into a flowing ponytail that bobbed up and down. She was wearing her usual hero garb. She donned her Stygian Iron armour, her breastplate hidden under a large black hoodie almost like a bulletproof vest. Ok it was like a bulletproof vest, an indestructible one.

Peter had already zipped into his room and put his hero gear on within a second. The cap he'd stolen from the pentagon was pulled down over his hair, goggles resting on the run. He zipped up his silver jacket and slipped his headphones into the neck of his shirt in case he might need them. Well, need was a strong word. It was more for in case he was bored. He sped back into the living room but paused, looking at the screen with his sister. There was more to the story.

"-The gunmen are now making demands. I don't know what these are at the moment but they are threatening to kill someone every half an hour." The reporters voice cut through the air.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Gunshots and screaming resounded from the TV, the reporter quickly going pale. "It has just gone 1.30 pm and already one of the hostages has been killed. This k-killing is going to happen every half an hour until the gunmen get what they want." she explained, voice audibly trembling.

Zoe grabbed Peters shoulder, a stern, dark look I'm her eyes. "We are going now!" She hissed, giving no other warnings before shadow travelling into the bank, crouching behind on of the desks. She slowly unsheathed her sword and looked at peter. "On my signal, you go. Those innocent mortals are the most important thing right now, I am not letting anything happen to them." She whispered, carefully moving so she could see past the edge of the desk.

"Alright Zo, be careful." He whispered back but on every other mission she was fine but these guys had pissed her off, he kinda felt sorry for them in that sense.

Zoe stepped forwards into the centre of the room, attracting the attention of the gunmen instantly, drawing her sword.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" One of the men snarled. He was balding and some of teeth were gold, a couple were missing. He was quite a muscly guy but nothing she couldn't handle. There were three other gunmen in the bank and they were now all focused on her. The three others were a little muscly, not really a lot going on there and they had terrible hair.

Zoe pointed her sword at the four men, a dark look in her eyes. "Let the hostages go. Otherwise, well, it won't be pleasant.

The bald one laughed. "Are you threatening me? With a fucking brolly?" He laughed and aimed his gun at her chest. The Mist seemed to be clouding their eyes just like expected but it had to make it look like an umbrella, not an AK-47 or a shotgun. No. An umbrella.

"You keep thinking that baldy." Zoe smirked at him. Two shots were fired at her chest, both bullets going absolutely nothing except ruining her hoodie. "This was my favourite hoodie dickhead!" She frowned and whistled, the signal for Peter.

All four gunmen fired at the girl, about 24 bullets whizzing through the air.

Peter guessed the whistle was the signal and got to work. He put his earphones in and played the music from his walkman before he pulled on his goggles and jogged into the middle of the room. He carefully rearranged all bullets so that none of them would hit Zoe before speeding over to the gunmen, pulling the guns from their hands and repositioning their limbs. He paused by the one who had first fired at Zoe, hoisted the bastard's belt into the air and gave a swift kick to the back of his knees.

"Gotcha." Peter smirked as he reappeared beside Zoe, the guns now by their feet. The pair watched, barely containing their laughter as the four men ended up on the floor, having either punched themselves or the other in the face.

Zoe scowled at them and sheathed her sword before heading over to the hostages. "When I open the doors, get out of here." She shadow travelled outside and unblocked the door, ignoring the shouts coming from spectators of the scene. She pulled open the doors. "Quickly, go!" She called to them, the remaining twenty-four hostages running out of the bank as quickly as they could. She ran back inside, followed by a group of armoured police officers.

One of the officers looked between the four knocked out men and the two teenagers. "You did this?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah we did." Peter replied and watched as the four guys were carried out of the bank. "We saw it on the news, figured you could use some help." He stated before a hand was put on his shoulder. Zoe's hand. "Well, we have to go now. Bye." He stated before Zoe shadow travelled them a couple blocks from their house.

Before anything was said between then, Peter pulled Zoe into a tight hug before letting go and scowling at her. "You are a reckless idiot!" He stated before hugging her again and whacking her on the back of the head. "Next time, discuss the plan with me before you do anything."

Zoe frowned and hugged him back. "Yeah I was a little reckless." She muttered a little. "But you gotta admit, we make an amazing team." She grinned.

"Yeah, we do." He grinned and walked to the house with her.

As they walked, Zoe booted an empty can into a bin a couple meters away. "Touchgoal!" She yelled.

Peter laughed. "Touchgoal? Do you even know anything about sports?" He smirked at her.

"Of course I know lots about sports. If those sports are canoeing, volleyball, lava climbing wall climbing, chariot racing and deadly capture the flag." She stated with a grin and smirked at Peter. "Race ya home!"

Peter rolled his eyes before laughing. "You know I'll beat you right?" He smirked and ran towards the house.

Zoe smiled and stepped into the shadows, re-emerging from them in the living room. Peter was already there on the sofa. "You cheated!" She frowned at him.

"I did not! I just ran here."

"Exactly!"

"Its not my fault you are as fast as a snail compared to me." He smirked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked into her room, taking off her armour. She walked back into the living but didn't have a chance to sit down as the phone started ringing.

"Zo, pick up the phone please." Peter looked at her with a small smile.

"I was going to anyway." She rolled her eyes and lobbed a slipper at his head before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"I saw what you did at the bank today, you two were very brave to do that, to save those people." The voice on the phone stated.

"How did you get this number?" Zoe frowned, not recognising the voice.

"That doesn't matter." The voice stated. "So you saved those people, the alive ones anyway. Do you think you'll be able to save yourselves?" The person asked before hanging up, not waiting for a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zo..." Peter was frowning at her, concern in his pinched lips. "Zo what's wrong? Who was that?"

Zoe simply shook her head, phone clenched in her tight grip. She glowered at the wall and clenched her right hand into a fist. She let out an angry grunt as her fist flew and slammed into the wall. Peter was by her side in moments, her hand clasped in his.

"What are you doing Zoe?!" He demanded, "Who the hell was that?"

"Pete... it isn't important." She muttered, pulling her hand away from him, "I need to go out."

"Not until you tell me who was on the phone." He shook his head, "And you do realise you're bleeding." He pointed out, taking her hand once more. "Stay there." He instructed and disappeared off in a streak of silver hair to fetch the first aid kit. He was back before she'd even finished blinking. "Throw a hissy fit and I control the TV for the next month." He threatened as he began to dab at the splits in her knuckles with an antiseptic wipe.

"I don't know who it was, okay?" She snapped, hissing at the sting from the wipes but staying still none the less. No matter how pissed off she was now, she wasn't forfeiting the telly.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing good," She grumbled and he looked at her pointedly, "Fine. Quit with your ugly puppy eyes, I'll tell you. After I go for a run. I need to clear my head."

Peter sighed, he couldn't deal with her in this state. "Fine." He said as he ran a hand through his silvery hair, "Fine. But when you get back you're telling me exactly what was said. Got it?"

"You're not my mother okay? But fine. Got it." She said and turned tail, storming out through the door.

Peter wandered over to the phone and tentatively picked it up. He could redial the number; he knew he could. But really, the question was should he? Then again, Peter was never one for thinking before acting and so he dialled the number and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang and rang and rang a little more. But then a voice spoke.

"Peter, I presume?" The man's voice said and Peter could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, growling down the phone. He had so many questions for the man on the other side and he wasn't sure where to start.

"That's not important." The man stated with a slightly impatient tone. "I do hope you aren't like your sister, getting angry over one short phone call." He stated, tutting.

At this peter scowled. "What did you say to Zoe?" He asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"Didn't she say she would tell you after her run?"

"What the fuck!" Peter growled angrily and in a matter of seconds searched the living room from top to bottom. "How did you get in our house and tell me where you've hidden everything!"

"Now that wouldn't be very fun. I do still need to keep an eye on you both, my favourite play things." The voice replied. "Now just be a patient little boy and wait!" He hung up, without waiting for Peter to respond.

Peter scowled and crushed the phone, impatiently zipping around the house. "Hurry up Zo.." He muttered, constantly checking his watch. He was really worried, about that man and what he had told her.

* * *

Once Zoe left the house she looked around, a bit wary after that short phone conversation, before starting her gentle jog towards the woods, they were always calming and they felt like a home away from home. She had the constant fear that she was either being watched or followed and so she stopped and looked around every once in a while before she carried on with her jog.

A snap of a twig caught her attention and she froze, quickly turning, her hand on the hilt of her dagger. A man, decked out in running gear was jogging down the lane. He had earphones in so was presumably in the middle of exercise. As he approached Zoe, the man began to smirk and looked at her. "Hello Zoe." he grinned, his expression dark but before Zoe had any time to react, something hit her across the back of her head, knocking her out.

Zoe began to stir after an unknown amount of time had past, the bright lights around her beginning to hurt her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could make out some shapes, possibly people. "Wha... ugh." She groaned, blinking a few times. Had she been drugged?

"Ah, the subject is awake." A man walked closer to her with a smirk before he crouched down beside her. "Thank you for your co-operation, the blood and DNA samples we took from you will help us out so much."

"Who... are... you?" Zoe asked with a frown, attempting to hit the guy but her arms felt heavy and she could barely move them.

"Oh don't try to move, you've been given a very powerful sedative. It will take a few hours to wear off. Well it would for a human, but you aren't human." The man stated and stood up, walking over to a desk where a lot of computers and electronic equipment was. "Keep an eye on the girl, she is capable of anything." He told a group of four other scientists. They all nodded as they continued their work, occasionally glancing at the demigod.

Zoe scowled and forced herself to focus. Her vision was getting slightly better but it was still a little hazy and she had been through worse things than sedation. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to move her legs to a standing position. Her legs felt weak but she could still stand, even of she wasn't balanced and she occasionally swayed. "What.. do you.. want from me?" She asked the blurry figures in the distance before squeezing her eyes shut, the ground and the building beginning to tremble.

"Restrain her!" The man shouted to the other workers, the four quickly scrambling to their feet to get what they needed. They were taking to long. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his gun, shooting at the demigods shoulder. With a scowl he walked over to her.

Zoe grabbed her shoulder with her free hand. She could see the figure approach once she'd opened her eyes as her vision was not as blurry now. "What do you want with me?" She asked with a frown and also attempted to kick the man.

"You'll find out soon enough!" The man stated and easily moved out of the way. He sent a swift and powerful kick to each of her knees, causing her to collapse onto the floor. They would hurt for a while but she'd still be able to walk. He dodged a punch and grabbed the elbow of her good arm. He tightened his grip, his eyes cold and dark and he crushed the bones in her elbow, the demigods screams making this worthwhile. He was recording them. Once he had got what he needed, he punched her twice in the face, knocking the girl out with the second punch. "Finish collecting the samples and then dump her outside of the hospital. They can deal with her." And with that the man left the room, pleased with his work.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Zoe discharged herself from the hospital when she finally woke up. Her knees were bruised and sore but she could still walk, even if it was just walking to a Taxi. Her right arm was in a cast and her left shoulder had been stitched. and bandaged up. A bruised ring has blossomed around her eye and her skin was flacked with small cuts and purpling bruises. She sighed as she got in the cab, giving the driver her and Peter's address. She arrived not long after and managed to pay the cab driver with the last of the change she had, heading inside the house slowly.

Peter was sat on the sofa, tapping his foot impatiently. His sister had been gone for more than six hours now and he was worried but also angry because she hadn't replied to any of the hundred texts and calls he sent her. When he heard the door open, he zipped into the hallway, a scowl on his face ready to demand answers but stopped himself when he saw the state she was in. "Oh my god!" He gaped and went over to her with a frown. "What happened? Are you alright? Of course you aren't alright why am I even asking. Do you want a cup of tea? What do you need? Do you need anything? Even a piggy back? Holy shit Zoe who the hell did this to you? I was getting really worried. You weren't replying to any of my texts or returning any of my calls I must have left you like fifty messages on your answer phone. Shit Zoe... shit." He spoke so fast Zoe couldn't keep up at all.

Zoe sighed when he walked over, slumping her head onto his shoulder and beginning to sob. She couldn't be bothered to answer any of his questions bar the one he'd asked before she left. "The man... on the phone... H-he told me that since we saved those people... Could we save ourselves." She continued to sob even as a gentle arm was wrapped around her and rubbed her back. "Hes... the one that... did this.."

"Zo why didn't you just tell me before?" Peter asked, a little angry but he was more concerned for Zoe. He rubbed circles into her back, comforting her and trying calm her down. "Its okay now, just shhh." He muttered and turned a steely gaze towards the door. It could happen again, he was sure it would happen but he was adamant. He wasn't going to let anything more happen to her. He gently picked her up bridal style and lowered her onto bench in the hallway before sitting next to her.

"Pete...I'm scared.." She admitted and leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder. "Im sorry Pete.." She muttered, sniffling.

"I know Zo, I know.." Peter muttered and gently wrapped an arm around her.

They were brought out of their musings by a loud crash coming from the living room and the sound of shattering glass.

"Stay here." He told her, "I'll check it out." He didn't want her hurt any more than she already was. And so he sped into the lounge. Something he really shouldn't have done. His respiratory and circulatory systems worked so much faster than anybody else's. It meant that he couldn't get drunk, his liver filtered out alcohol too quickly to even get tipsy. But it also meant that any toxins would get around his body in less that a second. He only had to breathe in once for the smoke to cloud his whole body. It had travelled through his bloodstream in an instant and he was unable to stay awake any longer. He didn't even have the chance to tell Zoe not to come in before his system was flooded with the gas and he collapsed heavily to the ground.

Zoe heard the thud and her eyes went wide like those of a startled deer, "Peter?" She called out hesitantly but could hear no reply, nothing. Her fear for her brother was overruling any fear she had for herself and she sharply made her way into the living room. The sight that greeter her almost made her heart stop. The window was shattered and the room was filled with a fog. Peter lay, unmoving, on the ground, a canister leaking gas lying only a short ways away from him. "Peter..." She whispered again and ran over to his side, "Oh gods..." she breathed but didn't have the chance to say anything more before the gas flooded her system too and she fell forwards, landing on top of his still form.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was the first to wake up, his body worked much faster than Zoes did. He couldn't move his arms, it felt like they were glued to his side and everytime he tried to build up enough kinetic energy to escape nothing worked, he was bouncing back. With a scowl he opened his eyes and looked around. Bungee cords. He hated bungee cords, he knew they could be used against him and had developed a sort of fear of them. He looked around the room, it was dark and he was also in a small cage, held in a standing position. His mind immediately raced to one thought as he looked around. Zoe. He couldn't see her anywhere and she was already badly injured, he was really worried about her.

"Its good to see you are awake Peter." A voice rang through a speaker placed in the room. "Oh and thank you for a blood sample." Peter could hear the smirk and cockiness of the man through the speaker. "Oh and don't worry, your sister is perfectly fine, for now anyway."

"What the fuck do you want?" Peter spat at the voice, tutting reverberating through the room. He recognised the voice, it was the man on the phone and obviously the man who had badly hurt Zoe. The speedster was going to wring that mans neck.

"You find out eventually and what would your father say if he heard such language?" The man replied and pressed a button in the control room he was in, a section of wall being moved.

Peter hissed as the bright light flooded his vision. He blinked a few times and looked forward. The section of wall was now just a sheet of bulletproof glass and on the other side was Zoe, lying unconscious. "You Bastard!"

"She'll wake up eventually, don't you worry about that." The man replied. "Oh I haven't introduced myself at all yet, I think i will now that you two are indisposed. My name is Sebastian Shaw, your father knows me as Doctor Klaus Schmidt, has he told you about me?"

"No, and I doubt its good." Peter sneered, still attempting to escape. He had to get out and save Zoe and he had to Kill Shaw.

"When your father was a young boy, he and his mother were sent to a Nazi concentration camp. They were separated and your father used his powers, he pulled apart two large metal gates. I brought him into my office and tried to get him to do it again. His mother was killed and he showed his powers again. For years I experimented on him, it was worth it and now its you and your sisters turn." Shaw stated with a cold smirk.

"Go fuck yourself!" Peter spat at him, still trying his best to escape. He frowned when he heard a groaning sound and looked forward, his sister was waking up. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he promised her she'd be alright. He looked around the room and Shaw was gone. "Leave her alone you monster!"

Zoe opened her eyes slowly, squinting as a harsh, blinding light flooded her vision. "P-Peter?" She asked, frowning. Once her vision had adjusted, Zoe looked around the room she was in, scowling. The walls were all made of white tiles, the floor and the ceiling were also pure white. There was nothing else in the room apart from Zoe, there wasn't even a shadow. She looked up and saw the window, Peter on the other side, caged and immobilised. "Oh my gods.. PETER!" she shouted, trying to move her arms. There were cuffs around her wrists, chains attached to the wall, trapping her. "What the fuck.." She muttered, struggling against the restraints.

"Glad to see you are awake" Shaw smirked at her as he walked into the room. "Ready to have fun?" He asked her, his expression cold and dark.

"Fuck off!" Zoe scowled, making the building tremble. "Let us go right now!" She ordered.

"Oh so naïve, you are in no position to be making orders." Shaw rolled his eyes, absorbing the energy from the earthquake. He pulled out a syringe with an odd, blue liquid and walked towards her. He easily over powered her and injected her with the serum with a smirk, the earthquake stopping as she lost concentration.

"How does it feel to be powerless?" He finally asked after a few moments. "I've been working with other mutants and they've managed to help me make a serum, one that will temporarily suspend powers, mutants and demigods alike. It wears off in about fourty-eight hours or was it a week." He stated with a smirk before looking at Peter, clicking his fingers.

One of Shaw's henchmen carefully made his way through the web-like mess of bungee chords that held the speedster in place once entering his prison.

"Don't." Peter scowled, his breathing quickening as the man got closer. And then he was nothing more than a blur of movement, moving nowhere but struggling frantically.

"Uh, boss?" the worker frowned, backing out of the barred cell, "I..." he stuttered, looking down at the syringe in his hand, knowing that it would break before he managed to get it to peirce the boy's skin.

"Useless." Shaw muttered and strode back through to where Peter was. He entered the cell, easily making his way through the mesh, and grabbed Peter's neck – absorbing all the energy instantly.

The grey-haired mutant bit down on the inside of his lip. As much as he wanted to whimper and squirm away he knew he couldn't. "Let. Go. Of. Me." he breathed out, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

"Gladly." The elder mutant smirked and Peter gasped as he felt a prick in the back of his neck. The other man was stood behind him, a smirk on his face. "Excellent. You may go." Shaw ordered and the worker nodded quickly before shuffling out of the room.

"You didn't..." Peter's eyes were wide, a state of panic setting in.

"I did." Shaw nodded and released the younger boy's neck, "You know. I wonder what your father would say if he could see you now."

"You leave my dad out of it you fuckwit!"

"Just as vulgar as he was." Shaw tutted and shook his head, "We'll have to remedy that."

"You're not remedying anything." Peter growled, "So just let me down and let the both of us go."

"As I said to your sister. You're in no position to be making demands."

"Just leave us both the frick alone." he snapped, struggling against the chords but still they yielded little movement. What made his heart truly sink though was the fact that his movements were normal, regular, human speed. "No no no... what did you do? What did you do!" he yelled, staring right into the eyes of their captor who couldn't help but scoff at the boy's desperation.

"I thought we'd already established that that is not going to happen. Although, as it happens, I will let you down." he told him and began to undo the cuffs that kept chords bound to his wrists, ankles, and torso. "But not so that you can walk free. No no."

"Then why?" Peter asked, "I mean I – " his words were cut off as a fist appeared, too quickly for him to dodge, and struck him on the jaw.

"Peter!" Zoe cried out as she watched him go flying into the far wall and crumple to a heap on the ground. "Stay away from him psycho!" she screamed, straining wildly against her restraints.

"Quiet girl." Shaw snapped, "Or you make this worse for him."

Peter's head was spinning, voices were nothing more than a noisy blur and all he could see was white noise. He groaned as he tried to sit up. But what was he bothering to even sit up for? There was nothing he could do. He was useless. He pushed his hand against the wall, attempting to stand, but only managed to get himself up onto his knees before he was roughly pulled up by a hand gripping his arm.

"So, what?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper as his back was shoved against the wall, "You're gonna try to create the next Magneto?"

"Now why would I want that? I already have created a perfect one. Though he seems to resent me a little too much, doesn't want to return."

"You're not using me as bait."

"You don't get a say in the matter, Peter."

"Yes I do!"

Shaw rolled his eyes and grabbed peters neck, pushing him against the wall. "I'm afraid you don't Peter." He smirked, forcefully hitting the back of Peters head against the wall, letting the teenager drop to the floor before kicking him in the chest.

"You're a psychopath!" Peter spat, looking up at him with a scowl, earning another punch to the face. "Is that all you got old man?" He asked, gasping a little. He hated this, being powerless.

"PETER!" Zoe yelled as she watched what was happening. She couldn't bare to watch it any longer.

"I said QUIET!" Shaw scowled at Zoe before smirking, pointing the gun at peter. "Lets see how well you can dodge these now." He chuckled, expression cold. He purposely fired three bullets nowhere near him before shooting him in the shoulder and his knee before looking at Zoe. "You see, this is why you need to be quiet."

Peter screamed out as the bullets ripped through his shoulder and his knee. He couldn't speak and the pain was too much, blood was flowing out of the wounds. He looked up but frowned, Shaw was on the phone. He couldn't make out what he was saying, his ears were ringing.

Shaw had finished leaving the voice message and smirked at peter before heading into Zoes prison.

Zoe stared at him wide eyed but couldn't do anything at all to stop him, his fist connecting with her gut. She gasped and coughed, keeling over a little. "Y-you monster!" She scowled but winced as a loud bang caught her attention and she saw light flood into peters cell. She had no idea what had happened but all she knew was that Shaw had undone the cuffs.

"Azazel now!" Shaw called out.

Azazel teleported into the room beside them and placed his hands on Zoe and Shaw's shoulders before teleporting out with them to a hidden location. This had been part of the plan to begin with.

"Zoe!" Peter yelled as the three disappeared, "Bring her back!" He thumped his fist on the bloody ground. "Fuck."

"Peter." a voice frowned and the young mutant turned his head.

"Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Azazel had teleported himself, Zoe and Shaw into a new building, this time filled with a lot more tools, Zoe attempted to escape by kicking backwards, her foot colliding with Azazel's knee and causing his leg to buckle before he fell to his knees.

"That was a bad move Miss Cooper." Shaw stated calmly and grabbed the back of her hair before she could run very far. He yanked her backwards by forcefully tugging on her hair and she screamed out in pain.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked, her voice betraying her and showing how scared she actually was.

She winced and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to scream again as he began to drag her by her hair. When he finally let go, she was roughly shoved onto and tied to a chair firmly attached to the ground. "What the? Please, let me go!" She shouted, struggling against the restraints but all it did was rub against her skin uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I need you Zoe. There's a task only you can do but unfortunately, it involves breaking you." Shaw stated, his smirk turning sinister and he laughed before dragging a table full of metal tools over. "Let's start with a manicure shall we."

"LET ME GO PLEASE!" Zoe hissed, trying to hold back a sob. She widened her eyes when she saw what Shaw had just picked up. A pair of pliers. She instantly knew what was going to happen.

Shaw picked up a picture first, a picture of Erik and Peter. "Who are they?"

"My brother and his dad." She muttered.

"Wrong." Shaw smirked and pulled off one of her fingernails with the pliers. "Who are they?" He repeated.

Zoe gave the same answer and the process was repeated over and over until she had no fingernails in tact.

"Your resilient and strong willed, ill give you that." Shaw stated and moved on to other methods. He would show her images of the two with bad things happening, like death and explosions, all whilst subjecting her to extreme agony.

This continued for 4 days until she had finally broke, brainwashed to hate the two people she cared about the most. Brainwashed to work for Shaw. She was given 3 days to recuperate and train. During the 3 days she was given a strict diet, forced into low blood iron anaemia. Erik was capable of hurting her if she had enough iron in her blood stream. Even if she was close to his son, it was possible that he would still hurt her.

Finally she was ready, a week of putting his plan into motion.

"Zoe." Shaw called and the teenager went over to him.

"Yes?" Zoe asked him with a small frown. "Is there something you need me for?"

"Yes there is actually. Its going to be a test of your skill and how well you work in dangerous situations. " He stated and passed her a picture of Erik and Peter. She immediately got angry and clenched her hands into fists.

"These are the two people who tried to kill us aren't they? The evil mutants that want to destroy the world?" She scowled. "The ones who took my powers away?"

"Yes, and I have a task for you. I want you to kill them." Shaw stated with a cold grin.

"Gladly." Zoe smirked and without another word she headed to her room, to pack her weapons and things she'd need to kill them. From what Shaw had told her and what she'd heard about, Erik Lehnsherr could control metal and Peter Maximoff had superhuman speed. Currently though Peter had no powers, that's what she was informed. After Shaw saved her, he managed to stop them taking his powers away by turning the needle away from himself and making peter stab himself with it.

Zoe walked out of her room a few minutes later with a backpack filled with weapons she may need, all either plastic, glass or non magnetic metal due to Magneto. She had on a pair of black tights with a pair of denim shorts over the top of them, a pair of dark blue high tops, a plain white blouse and a leather jacket.

Shaw smirked coldly and looked to his left. "Azazel, take her." He ordered and once again Zoe and Azazel teleported away.

Azazel returned not two minutes after. "She's there."

Shaw grinned.


End file.
